Legend of Togepi: The Blue Flute of  Time
by barryc10
Summary: Follow Link, a young Mareep, and his fairy Navi, as they traverse the land of Hyrule and save it from the evil Darkrai.  Rated T for violence and coarse language.  Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Togepi: The Blue Flute of Time**

**A/N: This is my new Legend of Zelda story. I got permission from that one little guy to make my own version of Legend of Eevee. It's a funny story and I recommend you read it if you want kicks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Pokemon. They belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Satoshi Tajiri. Also, the credit for this idea goes to that one little guy.**

**Chapter 1: The Great Deku Tree's Crisis! Find Link, Navi!  
><strong>

Deep in the forest of Hyrule rests a village unlike any village seen elsewhere in the kingdom. This village is inhabited by children that never age. Each child has a guardian fairy to call their own, and each is protected from death by the guardian spirits, Celebi, the Spirit of the Forest, and the Great Deku Tree, her source of power. One night, a dark creature made his way into the forest, invading the Deku Tree's Meadow.

"Great Deku Tree, hear me out. I seek the stone with the mysterious power of the forest. You will give that stone to me, or you will be cursed to die a painful death." The creature proclaimed. Celebi, hearing the creature, emerged from the tree.

"The stone you seek is not one for the likes of you. Leave this forest, and never return." Celebi said. The creature scowled.

"I will ask you again. Relinquish the stone, or feel my wrath." The dark creature threatened, eyes glowing. Celebi's eyes also glowed, unleashing a Psychic attack on the mysterious being. The attack did nothing, however.

"You think your feeble attacks will hurt me? My dear, you have decades before you'll be as strong as me, not that you'll get the opportunity. I promised I'd curse you, and I will." Darkrai said, his eyes continuing to glow. He beckoned another creature forward. This was a yellow arachnid, huge in size. "Meet Queen Galvantula. She will take residence inside the tree, rotting it from within using her electrical power. By the time you get rid of her, it'll be too late!" With that, the creature laughed before vanishing into the shadows as Galvantula burrowed into the tree. Celebi could already feel her power draining.

"Navi! Come here! I need you!" The Voice of the Forest declared. A small ball of light descended from the forest tops.

"I'm here!" Navi said. Celebi smiled painfully at the fairy.

"Navi, the time has come. You are to seek out the odd one, the only Electric-Type in this forest. You are to be his partner and bring him to me. Is that clear?" Celebi asked. Navi nodded, flying off in search of the Electric-Type. She searched all over, eventually finding the only house that was carved in. Various threats were carved into the bark of the tree. She stopped to read them, laughing at how childish they all were.

"Please, I could make better threats in my sleep." Navi mused to herself as she flew up to the window, wanting to fly into it, but hitting glass. A question mark appeared above her head for a second as she repeatedly hit the window. She stopped after making herself dizzy and noticed the open door.

"Oh, for the love of- who installs glass in a wooden frame but leaves the door wide open?" Navi asked rhetorically. She flew through the door and saw a Mareep sleeping in the bed. He had blue skin with a white fleece coat. His tail had yellow rings and ended in a ball. Navi frowned as she tried to wake him up. After several failed attempts, including trying to lift a heavy bucket of water and failing, and simply using her natural phosphoresence to wake him to no avail, she simply tried screaming.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUM!" This had the result she wanted as Mareep jumped in surprise, landing on the floor painfully.

"Did you really have to scream?" Mareep asked.

"It got you up, didn't it? Now, My name is Navi, and I'm here to be your partner and guide through this deadly adventure that will consist of you going through many deadly dungeons and acquiring key items to help you along." Navi said as Mareep zoned out.

"What?" He asked, coming out of his zoned state.

"I didn't say anything. Anyway, I'm Navi." The fairy said.

"Link. Don't ask me why I'm named such." "Link" said. The two looked at each other.

"Now, Celebi has asked for you, so please follow me to the Deku Tree's Meadow." Navi turned and tried to leave the house by the window, only to slame into the glass.

"Son of a- Why is that glass there, anyway?" Navi asked.

"To keep out burglars." Link said. Navi looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"You have an open door-frame. I don't think burglars will have a hard time getting in." Navi said as if telling a two-year-old that one plus one equaled two.

"I don't know, ever since the glass was put in, the attempts stopped. But we're getting off track. "To... where now?" Link asked sheepishly.

"We're going to Celebi in the Deku Tree's Meadow. Seriously, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward." Navi said exhasperatedly.

"Right, right." Link said with a smile. He walked out the front door, jumping over the railing, tripping over it in the process and face-planting on the ground.

"Ow."

Navi shook her head. "This will be one long adventure."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was the first chapter. What did you think? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here. I know I'm alternating between Mareep and Link, but they're both his name. Also, this will have the first of Link's many deaths. I'm thinking of making that a running gag, where he dies in some way at least once in each dungeon. Please let me know if I should go ahead with that idea.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2: Link's Adventure begins! Obtaining Iron Tail!  
><strong>

Link lifted his head when he heard giggling. Deerling had run over and watched Link vault over his railing.

"Link, you always do that. Can't you use the ladder like a normal person?" Deerling asked. Link smiled slightly.

"Why should I use the ladder, Saria? Jumping over the railing is more fun!" Link exclaimed. Saria frowned.

"It's also more dangerous. You're too small to pull that off successfully right now." Saria chastised. Link rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, _mother_." The Mareep replied sarcastically. He get to his feet and ran off as Saria shook her head. He ran to where the great forest meadow was and saw a blockade in the form of a Pikachu, arms extended out and cheeks sparking.

"Where do you think you're going, no fairy? Huh?" The Pikachu taunted.

"I don't have time for this, Mido. The great Celebi summoned me, and I need to get to the Deku Tree's Meadow. Besides, I have a fairy." Link said. Mido scoffed.

"Be that as it may, I still can't let you pass. I bet all you have in terms of attacks are Thundershock and Growl. Those may be good for training, but until you can use a stronger attack, you won't get by me." Mido said matter-of-factly. Link grumbled as he turned and stalked away. "That'll keep him busy for a while."

Link wandered around the forest until he came across a hole in a cliffside. Curious, he walked up to it and crawled through it. As he made his way to the other side, he heard the sound of something big rolling around. He got out of the tunnel and looked around, spotting a huge boulder rolling around a square. His eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I am not doing that." The Mareep said fearfully. Navi sighed.

"The means to get through may be through here. Come on!" Navi flew ahead, waiting for the boulder to pass before flying behind it and disappearing around the corner.

"Navi? Wait up, Navi!" Link called as he started running. He heard the sound of the boulder start to get louder and looked back, eyes widening as he saw it catching up to him. He turned the corner and tried to run to the other side in vain as the boulder ran him over in sillhouette. Navi turned her head and closed her eyes, groaning.

"Ooh, so close."

He groaned as he reappeared at the tunnel entrance, shaking his head as if waking up from sleep.

"OK, that wasn't fun." He watched as sparkles rose into the air. He walked up to the boulder, waiting for it to pass. He then ran behind it like he remembered Navi doing. He followed the boulder left, but when it turned left the second time, he turned right. In front of him was a wooden chest. He stalked up to it and got onto his hindlegs, pushing the top up with difficulty. He jumped into the chest after opening it and pulled out a silver disc.

"That's a TM! I think it holds the technique Iron Tail." Navi said. Link smiled as the disc glowed, transferring the technique to Link's memory before returning to the chest, the chest closing. Link tested his new attack out by focusing his energy to his tail, it turning into metal before he swung it.

"All right! Now, all I need is a defensive attack." Link continued smiling as he waited for the boulder to pass before following it to the exit, leaving the grotto.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: That's chapter 2. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third chapter in the series. We're close to the first dungeon. This chapter will showcase one of Link's quirks. I won't say what it is, though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these series, I wouldn't be writing about them.**

**Chapter 3: Preparations complete! Into the Deku Tree!**

Link was wandering through the village and noticed a Rattata trying to lift a stone. He smiled and walked over. The Rattata noticed the Mareep walking up.

"I'm trying to get these stones moved away from Mido's house for him. If you could help me, anything you find under them is yours to keep." Rattata said. Link smiled and focused his energy to his tail, turning it rigid like steel. He slammed his tail into the stone, breaking it and revealing a green coin with a strange symbol under it. Navi spoke up.

"That's Poké. It's the currency used throughout the land. The colors signify how much their worth. Green is one Poké, Blue is 5, Red is 20, Purple is 50, Silver is 100, Gold is 200, and orange is a random amount between 5 and 500. Since that's a green piece, it's worth 1." Navi explained. Mareep nodded and picked the piece up and added it to his wallet before smashing more rocks. He found some more Poké, totaling 8 from the rocks. He looked behind the hut and found another 5. He rooted through the grass near the water's edge, picking up another 2 green ones before hearing what sounded like singing. He poked his head above the grass and saw a Pikachu under the waterfall. He continued to watch as she washed herself. He tried to get closer, but the grass rustled, alerting her to his presence.

The electric mouse frowned as sparks flew from her cheeks. She unleashed a massive bolt of lightning at Link, sending him flying back and nearly overloading his electrical fleece. He groaned as he landed.

"That was worth it." He said in a daze. Navi just shook her head.

"Who would have guessed I'd be stuck with a budding pervert." She mumbled. "Ah well, at least things'll never be boring."

Link got to his feet, sparking slightly and shook his head. He walked over to the other grass patch, finding some more Poké, bringing his total to 17. He walked over to the shop, thinking that what he needed wouldn't be too expensive. He entered the shop, looking at the wares and noticing a disc like what he found in the chest. He saw the price under it and grimaced.

"40 Poké for a disc? What a rip-off!" He complained. The Sentret manning the shop scowled.

"That 'disc' is what the outsiders call a TM. This particular one is considered a priceless gem for adventuring. It's called Protect, and the fact that I'm selling it for a measly 40 Poké when other places are selling these for several thousand should be enough to shut you up." The Sentret said. "Now, are you going to buy something, or are you just here to complain?"

Link quickly shut up after that and wandered over to a corner, where there was a blue Poké. He picked it up and left to gather some more money.

After rummaging around the forest and scrounging up 60 Poké, he re-entered the store.

"I'm here for the TM thing." Link said.

The Sentret took the disc off of the shelf. "That'll be 40 Poké." He said. Link handed over the requested money and took the disc. The TM glowed in his hands and transferred the knowledge of how to use Protect to him. After handing the disc back, he focused his energy and a light blue dome appeared around his body. After the dome fell, he left the shop heading back to Mido and showed off his new attacks, earning him some grudging respect from the guard, who allowed him to pass. Link wandered through the narrow pass before encountering his first ever foe: a pair of Bellsprout.

"Link, don't lose your cool! You can handle this. These Bellsprout are low-level." Navi said. Link nodded and got into a fighting stance. He focused his electrical energy and shot off a Thundershock, striking the first Bellsprout. He started to cheer, until he saw that the Bellsprout was relatively unharmed.

"What happened?" He asked in shock. Navi sighed.

"You don't know your Elemental Rock-Paper-Scissors, do you? Bellsprout is a Grass-Type, which resists Electric-Type attacks. They are also a Poison-Type, which doesn't resist, nor is it weak to, Electric-Type attacks. That means that your Thundershock, which is already weak, is weaker still against Bellsprout. The best bet to defeat it would be to use Fire-, Flying-, Ice-, or Psychic-Type attacks, none of which you possess. Your Steel-Type Iron Tail should work, though." Navi explained. Link nodded after the lengthy explanation and charged up his Iron Tail as Bellsprout started using Vine Whip. The attacks clashed, though Iron Tail came out the winner. Link continued further and struck the Bellsprout, knocking it out, but he was struck by the other Bellsprout's Vine Whip.

"Ow! Why you...!" He attacked the Bellsprout with his Iron Tail, but it dodged.

"What happened?" Link asked. He had been sure he would get it, though Navi face-palmed.

"Your foes can dodge your attacks, you know. This isn't some turn-based video game where the foes have to just sit there and take each and every attack. You have to anticipate when the foe will try to dodge." Link nodded and got ready for another attack, though he was again struck by a Vine Whip. He lashed out with an Iron Tail, which grazed the Bellsprout as it dodged. Link turned around and struck again, his aim being true this time, knocking it out. He turned and continued on his way to the Deku tree. He was almost there when he encountered another Bellsprout. He used another Iron Tail on it and took it out before continuing on his way. After entering the Meadow, Navi flew forward and greeted the aged tree.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Navi said.

"Oh... Navi... you have returned... Link... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell you... your slumber these past nights must have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... naturally, you have felt it... Link... The time has come to test your courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Do you have courage enough to undertake this task?" Celebi asked.

"Yes, Celebi." Link said.

Celegi smiled. "Great! Deku Tree! The heroes you've requested have arrived and are willing to partake in the task!" She shouted.

"I thank thee ... Link... Navi... Please enter my dungeon and rid me of the vile parasite nestled within... Should thou do so, thou will have proven thyselves heroes..." The Deku Tree spoke in an ancient and weathered voice. He opened his mouth wide enough for his bottom jaw to be touching the ground.

Celebi turned back to Link. "Please enter the Deku Tree. Make sure to come back alive and in one piece." She said.

Link and Navi nodded and walked up to and into the Deku Tree's gaping maw.

Celebi sighed. "Well, it's a waiting game now, Great Deku Tree. Hopefully they find the parasite and... kill it."

**To be continued.**

**A/N: and that's chapter 3. Please read and review. Also, this is the first time where I actually wrote out someone being a pervert, so be gentle in your criticisms of that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, hee we ae, inside the first dungeon. I had to alter it a bit since Mareep can't climb vines. I hope it's good enough.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be struggling to pay the bills.**

**Chapter 4: Saving the Deku Tree! Link VS. Galvantula!**

Link looked around him, noticing that the entire dungeon was made of wood. He saw that there was two ways to get further up, the ladder, and then there was several ledges that he could jump to get up. He walked over to the ledges and jumped onto the first one, Navi spouting something about using them to get higher. He jumped onto the next ledge before jumping onto the top, running over to the chest when he heard scratching.

"What's that noise?" He asked. Navi flew up to get a better look.

"It's Spinarak, a Spider Pokemon. These are relatively weak by themselves, but they can be pests when in a group. You'll need a better long-range attack to take care of them, Link." The fairy said

Link nodded and opened the chest, pulling out a map.

"That's a map of the dungeon! You can use it to see where you have and haven't been. The places you've been will be blue, and the places you haven't will be black. As you visit more rooms, the map will slowly fill up completely. However, it's useless by itself. To see where you are on the map, you'll need a Compass." Navi said.

Link nodded and continued further along the path, jumping the gap and coming to the door.

"Wait!"

Link stopped. "What Navi?" he asked.

"You should be careful when opening doors. You never know when there's a trap waiting behind them. Be ready to put up your Protect barrier at a moment's notice." Navi instructed.

Link nodded and pushed against the door, causing it to fly up. He dashed in and the door closed behind him, locking with a portcullis. In the middle of the room was a bed of leaves with some sticking up. Occasionally, an Oddish would emerge. The Grass Pokemon spotted Link and shot some seeds at Link, who dodged them and ran up close. The Oddish, spooked, dove back into the leaf bed before Link could attack.

"What do I do?" He asked Navi.

"As strange as this may sound, I think you're supposed to use Protect to deflect those seeds back at Oddish." She said. Link sighed and backed up and waited for Oddish to re-emerge. After it did and shot some seeds at him, Link erected the Protect barrier, and the seeds bounced back at Oddish somehow, hurting it enough to push it out of the bed. Link ran up and, after getting an idea, stood on the leaf bed. The Oddish ran around and eventually made a return trip to the leaf bed, only to be shocked that Link stood on it. After apologizing for attacking and giving some advice, it ran off. The doors unlocked and Link continued his trek through the tree.

In the next room, he saw a hovering platform that would allow him to get to the ledge on the other side. He jumped on the platform and felt it start to give way, so he dashed to the other side before it fell to pieces. Panting, he opened the chest and found a sling he could use with his tail. Along with it was a container of seeds.

"That's a Sling, Link! You can swing it with your tail to shoot those seeds at your foes. Those should be good enough to take out the Spinarak." Navi said. Link nodded and turned to leave, only to see that he had no way back.

"How do I get out of here? There's no path!" Link yelled. Navi sighed.

"Look again, hero! See that ladder somehow floating against the wall up there? You might be able to shoot it down with your Sling." Navi said.

Link nodded and loaded his Sling before swinging it with his tail. He took aim as he swung his tail faster before he shot the seed at the ladder, hitting it and knocking it to the ground.

"Good job, Link! Now you can cloimb that ladder and leave this room."

Link nodded and jumped down, climbing the ladder and leaving the room. He was soon back in the main room and ran to where the Spinarak were, jumping onto the first ledge before using the Sling to knock them out and continue up to the top level. Up there, he saw what looked like giant, purple spiders.

"Those are Ariados, the evolved form of Spinarak. Be careful, Link! They're much more powerful than their pre-evolved cousins. You're seeds won't take them out in one hit."

Link nodded before facing off against one, prepping his sling before shooting a seed at the spider, doing some damage and buying him enough time to re-load and shoot again, this one knocking it out. He looked over the edge and saw the golden spider web. He frowned in thought before an idea came to him.

"Link, you're not thinking of jumping onto that web, are you? You'll get fried!" Navi yelled.

"It's the only thing we can do!" Link countered before he jumped. He managed to hit the center and felt it push down before giving way, causing him to fall into the water below. He surfaced with a gasp.

"I'm alive!" Link yelled.

"Yeah, but not for much longer, because I'm going to kill you for that stunt!" Navi scolded. Link just laughed as he surfaced on the other side, where he saw a brazzier tangled in an electric net with a floor switch next to it.

"I wonder what this switch does?" Link asked. Navi looked at the brazzier, then at the anvil hanging precariously hanging over the switch.

"It must turn the brazzier on, allowing it to burn through the web. There's no way it'll cause that anvil hanging precariously overhead to fall." Navi said sarcastically. Link agreed with her and stepped on the switch, causing the brazzier to burn to life, burning the entire web away, and releasing the anvil to fall on Link in sillouette. Navi sighed. "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"Anvil... hurts..." Link groaned from beneath the anvil, before he pulled himself out from under it. "Who hangs an anvil inside a tree, anyway?" He asked through a migraine.

"Probably the same person who spins webs that are coursing with lightning." Navi guessed. Link shrugged as he recovered.

"Come on, Navi, I think I have some sticks I can use to burn away that other web." Link said as he searched his wool. Navi sighed.

"Remember what happened the last time you burned away a web?" Navi asked.

The memory of an anvil falling on Link coursed through his brain before shrugging. "There's no way they'd do the same thing twice." He said confidently.

-one burned web and another fallen anvil later-

"Ok, I'll admit, I had that coming to me." Link groaned while nursing another headache. He also felt the pain of mortality as he was running out of health. He pushed through the door and saw another leaf bed. After using Protect to send the Bullet Seed back at Oddish and chasing it out of its home in exchange for advice, he looked at the locked door, noticing the eye switch.

"I'm going to guess that by shooting the switch, I'll unlock the door and cause another anvil to fall on me." Link said. He stood beside the leaf bed and shot the switch, opening the door. he also heard the distinctive sound of a bomb whistle as his shadow suddenly grew bigger. His eyes got wide and he started scrambling around, the shadow following him. After a little while he shrugged and created a Protect barrier, the anvil bouncing off the dome harmlessly and hitting the ground.

"See? I learn." he said smugly as he dismissed the barrier, only to get struck by lightning.

"... How the hell can there be lightning inside a tree?" Link yelled as smoke came out of his mouth. Navi shrugged.

"Just one of those mysteries." She said. Link went through the door and saw something that made his eyes widen. A wide pool with a bunch of floating platforms and a rotating, spiked log in the middle.

"Ok, this is just &*$%# up!" He said. Navi bashed him on the head.

"Language, Link!" She scolded. Link looked around the scenario and saw a switch at the bottom of the pool. He looked at the right-side corner of what would be a scren and saw he had half of a heart left.

"Once I use up all my oxygen, I can stay under for another 4 seconds. Great." He sighed and jumped into the water. swimming over to where the switch was before submerging. He pushed the switch down and swam back to the surface, gasping for breath as he saw the water level was lower. He swam back to shore and ran to the edge at the top, jumping onto the first platform. He continued this Platforming until he made it across. He found a box he could push and walked up to it.

"Link, you can push this box by pressing the A Button and pushing the control stick forward. By pressing the control stick forward before pressing A, you can climb on top of the box." Navi said. LInk looked at Navi like she was crazy.

"What the hell's an A Button? For that matter, what the heck's a control stick?" He asked. Navi shrugged.

"I don't know. For some reason I felt compelled to say that." She said. Link shrugged and pushed the box until he couldn't push it anymore. After dispatching the Ariados blocking the way, he climbed up and went into the next room, where he saw a Bellsprout, a brazzier and two torches. After dispatching the Bellsprout, he lit a stick and lit the two torches, unlocking the way forward without causing an anvil to fall. In the next room, he dispatched the Ariados before noticing three eggs attached to the ceiling.

"Navi, what are those eggs?" he asked.

Navi frowned. "I think they're Joltik eggs. Be careful." She said. Link nodded. He knew all too well that he had a penchant for getting into accidents. He walked into the main room, causing the eggs to fall and hatch into Joltiks. He sighed and fought them off before lighting a stick and burning a web, this one also not holding a web in the air. He walked through and crawled through the hole, emerging back in the room that started it all.

"This looks familiar." Link said.

Navi sighed. "We've gone in a circle and are now on the higher ledge. You should push the box down so we can access the torch, Link." She said. Link nodded and did just that, lighting another stick and using it to burn away the webbing before he jumped down into the water. He surfaced and used the advice he got from the oddish (2 3 1, 23 is number 1.) to open the way to the bosses room, after getting a hint to her defeat. He opened the door and walked into the boss room.

After entering the room's central chamber, a slab of stone fell, covering the entrance and blocking all escape. The boss was moving about on the ceiling, and only after meeting her eyes with his own did she come down. She got onto her four hind legs and got into a very fierce fighting pose, showing off her pincers. After a second of this, she lowered herself and scurried closer before raising back onto her hind legs to try to poison Link. He was ahead of her and had gotten a seed ready, shooting it into her left eye, cusing her to be brought to the ground in pain so he could follow up with an Iron Tail that had little effect.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Galvantula is part Electric! Iron Tail's power is cut in half against that, since Steel isn't strong against Electricity!" Navi explained. Link managed to get another hint in before she recovered, scurrying away and climbing the wall. She scurried along the ceiling before stopping within distance of Link's Sling. She got ready to lay eggs, so Link shot her in her right eye, knocking her down again as he charged in with an Iron Tail Combo that weakened her to near fainting. She recovered and climbed back up the wall to try to lay more eggs. After bringing her back down with another seed to the eyes, Link finished her off with one final Iron Tail. She gave a screech of pain as the curse placed on her dissolved, shrinking her down slightly and absolving her of any evil. The curse on the Deku Tree was also broken. Galvantula gave Link a Heart Container in thanks for releasing her from the spell placed on her, and opened a portal out of the dungeon. Link took the container and left the tree, vanishing in a flash of light.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: Whew! That's the longest chapter I've ever done! I hope you like the work I did to get you this. Please read and review.**


End file.
